


【盾冬】隔壁超好吃

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Steve擔心隔壁咖啡廳搬走，為此他做了一件事。





	【盾冬】隔壁超好吃

**Author's Note:**

> 故事來自於我今天在路上看到一家日本料理餐廳，他隔壁的釣魚用品店，在屋簷掛上了紅布條，上面寫著「隔壁超好吃→」！  
> 太可愛了我當下就決定要給盾冬寫這個梗！
> 
> 祝最棒的Steve Rogers生日快樂，你永遠是那顆最明亮的星。

1.  
Steve發現隔壁開了一家咖啡館時，他其實是一點興趣也沒有，同時也不看好。

這一代是很普通的住宅區，既不富也不貴，甚至還有點窮。住在這裡的都是普通的上班族與藍領階級，收入與日常開銷剛好打平，稍微有點突發狀況就會陷入負債的窘境，根本不可能再花什麼額外的錢到看起來就很精緻的咖啡廳消費，吃什麼藍莓起司乳酪蛋糕。  
Steve盯著自己眼前那盒蛋糕想。  
喔別誤會，這可不是他去買的，他一直都奉行健康飲食，低糖高纖多蔬果，精緻蛋糕這類高升糖食物他才不會去碰。這是他的好友過來找他借工具前，到隔壁探看情況時順手買的。

「你到底要不要吃啊？吃一口看一小時，再看那蛋糕也不會長出第二塊。」一個沙啞的女聲百無聊賴的說，把一根電動螺絲起子丟到他桌上：「結帳。」  
Steve把蛋糕小心的推到旁邊，刷了螺絲起子的條碼，收了錢，又坐回原位，繼續看著那塊蛋糕搖擺不定。  
「我說Rogers，」Natasha把螺絲起子放回背包，拉了把椅子坐到Steve對面：「你該不會是因為這蛋糕太好吃了，捨不得一口氣吃完吧？」

……所以他一直想知道，Natasha的讀心術到底是去哪裡學的？

2.  
甜點這種東西就是不能碰，一碰就是萬劫不復，Steve深有體會。

週末是五金行休息的日子，Steve在「Barnes咖啡館」門口猶豫了一會兒，一咬牙，還是踏進了店裡。  
週六本來應該是人潮最多的日子，但就如同Steve所預料的，這住宅區的居民假日即使會踏進咖啡館，也就買杯最普通的美式，要他們額外花錢坐在裝潢典雅的咖啡館裡品嚐精緻的甜點，那一個月都不一定等得到一天。

所以店裡現在客人只有小貓兩三隻，一個穿著圍裙的店員正在擦桌子。聽到自動門叮咚響起時，那店員很快地回過頭來，揚起一個Steve看過最可愛的笑容：「歡迎光臨！」

3.  
為什麼Natasha沒有告訴他Barnes咖啡館的老闆這麼年輕又這麼好看？  
Steve坐在咖啡廳裡，吃他今天第三塊蛋糕，配第二壺茶，還是味道很特殊的康福茶。一邊吃，Steve眼神一邊跟著在店裡走來走去，擺弄盆栽，整理叉子，給水壺加水──簡而言之，瞎忙──的Bucky。  
真是連瞎忙也可愛，Steve暗暗心想。

穿著圍裙的老闆有一雙漂亮的綠色瞳孔，又長又大的圓眼睛，笑起來時眼睛會快樂地上揚。他的棕髮在腦後綁成一個小髻，有幾絲瀏海會在他說話時飄啊飄的。  
他跟Steve自我介紹他叫Bucky，知道Steve是隔壁五金行的老闆時，很開心地說要送他一塊蛋糕：「我開店前去你家買過好幾次工具，那位叫Sam的小哥很熱情，送了我不少東西。」  
Sam偶爾來幫他顧店而已，都已經見過Bucky「好幾次」，自己怎麼到現在才見到？Steve暗暗悔恨，連忙回答：『如果你有需要，歡迎再來光顧，我一定會幫你的。』  
「謝謝你，你們真好。」Bucky的嗓音軟軟的，說謝謝時簡直聲音裡都帶著蜜糖，甜得Steve彷彿踏在雲端。  
他還來不及接下一句話，Bucky就說：「可惜我不知道還能在這裡待多久。」  
『什……什麼意思？』Steve震驚得話都結巴了，Bucky扁了扁嘴說：「這裡客人太少了，當初朋友也勸我不要選這邊，但我好喜歡這個店面看出去是一個公園的景色，不顧一切地想要這間店，可惜……」Bucky搖了搖頭，露出一個難過的笑容：「一直在虧損，我不知道還能撐多久。」  
『新店面還沒打開知名度罷了，別擔心，我剛開始也是這樣，等名氣傳開了，生意自然就來了，千萬別放棄！』Steve鼓勵他，完全忘了自己對這家店開在這裡的看法。

同時他還暗下決心，一定要替Bucky的店打個廣告，絕對不能讓Bucky失望虧錢，甚至搬離這個社區！

一週後，Rogers五金行的屋簷下掛上了一個紅布條，上面大喇喇的寫著：  
「 **！！隔壁超好吃！！→→** 」

4.  
Bucky直到客人說起，才知道Steve為他做了這件事。

他早就在注意隔壁五金行的老闆了。咖啡廳營業時間比五金行晚，上班前Bucky常常經過五金行門口，每每都會把視線在那金髮的高挑青年身上多放一會兒。  
他老早就希望有機會跟Steve說說話，可Steve從來沒有來過他的咖啡館，明明是鄰居，卻一次也沒有打過招呼。直到那次Natasha前來買蛋糕，隨口說起這是要送給隔壁五金行老闆的，Bucky便笑著說：「假如有機會，希望他能親自來吃吃看我家的蛋糕，喝杯茶也行。」  
紅髮美女的眼神銳利，略略打量他兩下，Bucky笑得有些僵，正在煩惱自己是不是過度殷勤時，Natasha卻跟著笑了：「我一定叫他來。」

『只是小事，不用那麼客氣。』Steve見到Bucky踏進店裡，匆匆站起，緊張得撞翻了桌上正在為客人設計搭配的專用工具箱。聽完Bucky說明來意，他有些不好意思起來。  
「事情也許小，心意卻很重，不是嗎？」Bucky笑得羞澀，他坐在櫃檯前的高腳椅上，眼神跟著Steve轉來轉去，看他熱情地跟自己介紹店內各式各樣的器材與貨品，推薦他家居好用的小工具。然而Steve的話，Bucky只聽進去一半，剩下的一半心思，都在醞釀著怎麼開口邀他共進晚餐。

『我想問你，你……』在Bucky還沒說出邀約前，Steve已經迫不及待地開了話題：『你都在店裡吃晚餐嗎？』  
Bucky抬起頭，看見Steve的耳朵已經紅成了紅絲絨蛋糕的顏色，他卻反而放鬆了下來：「不一定，假如有約的話……」  
『如果你擔心店面，在你店裡吃也行。』Bucky話都還沒說完，Steve就急著要追加新的但書，讓Bucky笑了出來。

「不用呀。」Bucky搖了搖頭，輕拉住Steve的衣袖，手指在他的手背上輕巧地跳動：「我們可以，吃些更好吃的，你覺得呢？」

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky：Tea？Coffee？or ME？（誤


End file.
